The School Of Our Own
by sweetlystar3
Summary: After an all night video game session, Howard and Kittie forgot about the school field trip, causing them to be left behind on accident. So they get to do whatever they want within school campus before the students and staff return.
1. The Abandoning

**Happy New Year True Believers, here with a brand new story (episode) to start the new year. Since Howard and Randy have been best friends since forever, it's about time they get to spend time with the girls. Our story starts out on a Thursday morning, with our princess happily walking to Howard's place.**

**_Running Gag: Farm animals constantly "asking" Who, Where, How, and Dang._**

_She knocks on the door and sees Mr Weinerman opening the front door._

"Oh good morning your highness" (gives a bow)

"Good Mornin' Mr. Weinerman, is Howard ready for school?"

"Oh he's just finishing his cereal, c'mon in".

_Dollianne walks in the kitchen and sees Howard calling someone on his cell, and his bowl seems to be broken on the floor._

"(Hangs up the phone) That's weird, Cunningham always picks up".

"Randy didn't pick up, what's stranger is that Babi didn't pick up either, Infact nobody was home".

"Hmm, maybe both their phones died."

"Maybe, but they might be at school already".

"Perhaps, let's go Kittie"

_Kittie and Howard walk out the door, onto the sidewalk._

"Bye kids"!

"See Ya dad"!

_Once the two made it to the school parking lot, they noticed it was empty, and the school buses were gone._

"Huh, even the parking lot is empty."

"They must be inside".

_Howard opens the door and sees all the lights are off, with not one student in sight._

"Ok, last time I checked today is Thursday, not Saturday!"

"Where could everybody be, I hope their ok."

_Then suddenly a stray flyer lands on Dollianne's head, she grabs it and sees the paper._

"Howard, can you read to me what's on the pretty paper."

_Howard's reads the flyer, and let's out a loud gasp_

"Howard what happened?! Did your stomach get clogged up again?

"I'm highly medicated Kittie but check this out, "School field trip to The Whoopi World Aquatic Discovery Center on Thursday, ALL STUDENTS MUST ATTEND!"

"Ok so your point is?"

"Their was a school field trip today, AND WEVE BEEN LEFT BEHIND!

"How is possible, we didn't know there was a school field trip".

"Yes, everybody knew but us, and I think I know why."

**_(FLASHBACK)_**

_Apparently, Howard and Dollianne were playing Galaxy Puncher 2 in Howard's room for 8 hours last night._

_**(End of flashback)**_

"Oooh, That's what happened".

"Kittie, where are you going".

"To the aquatics center where else?"

"No Kittie, do you realize what's happened to us?"

"That we've been left behind, as the only students on school campus without adult supervision, and as for P Slimz he will most likely get arrested for irresponsibly leaving two in an empty educational environment."

"Either I'm having a bad reaction to the cereal I had or did you just say smart words, anyway were alone on school campus. Meaning we get to do what ever we want.

"Anything?"

"Anything Kittie, until everybody gets back."

_While Howard and Kittie are fantasizing, Let's see about Randy and Babi. Apparently McFist, unleashed a new robot at the aquatics center. The Ninja fights him as usual with everybody running in a panic, all but Babi. She simply threw dynamite in the robot's mouth and exploded. Ninja was actually impressed by Babi's bravery and he wanted to treat the red head with a whale of a sundae for them to share, he kindly asks for her hand and smokebomb away into the food court. I don't know about you but that is kinda sweet of him ZING! SHUT UP BUCKY!_

To Be Continued


	2. The Opportunity

**Finally for once in a lifetime, Howard and Kittie got to to whatever in school campus, some of things they did we're actually ridiculous. They flooded the school to make a water park, ice skate around the lobby, free farm animals for some reason, and reinact the ballroom scene from Beauty and The Beast. An hour has past and we see Howard lying down on the lobby floor.**

"Hey Howard, I used my Ninjette magic to make the animals talk...but in one word."

"I'm still glad we got to do whatever we want here".

"Who? said the Pig

"Us!"

"Where? said the Goat

"On school campus...wait a minute since when this school was a camp?" Kittie said

"I'm ending this conversation."

"How? said the Cow

"ENOUGH!"

"Dang! said the Horse

"I know I'm stressed horse THANKS FOR THE POINTING".

_Kittie checks her phone and sees that they have another two hours an...wait, how can Kittie tell time?_

"Howard we have another two hours left".

"What!? That's impossible, we did everything, we can't be done".

"We should do something big, something outrageous, something..."

"Fancy!, We should turn the school into a five star bistro".

"Who?"

"And the first thing on the menu is PORKCHOPS!"

"Where?"

"ON THE MENU".

"How?"

"Oh, I don't know we WRITE IN IT!"

"Dang".

"Again, THANK YOU HORSE!"

_An hour has past and the two manage to run a succesful 5-star bistro, heck even McFist, Marci and Viceroy came for lunch._

"CAN I GET SERVICE OVER HERE"!

"Hi daddy, welcome to our bistro, and yes this gown was expensive".

"We'll good for you Button Nose".

"Oh yes Hanny it's nice to see our flesh and blood owning a business."

"Speakin' of which, where are all the students Kittie".

"We'll Uncle Viceroy their...(Howard cuts off)"

"IN THE GYM! They need to work out the dessert they had, you know how kids are these days".

"We'll can we get one of those classy drinks the other table has?."

"Of course Mrs. McFist, HEY GOAT! Bring us three glasses of Kiwi Blasts".

_The goat simply brought the drink with no trouble, which shocks Howard._

"Wow! I'm suprised he didnt say where".

"Who?"

"We'll played Pig, one more word and it's OFF TO THE MCBACON FACTORY"!

"Where"?

"Eh somewhere across town".

"How?"

"OH CMON THAT DOESNT EVEN APPLY HERE"!

"Dang".

"DONT YOU START WITH ME HORSE!"

"Who?"

"AND AROUND WE GO"!

_Every guest left the school bistro with glowing reviews, but yet there's still one hour of freedom left, how will they spend it._

"Wow we made a fortune on this bistro Howard".

"Yeah if we keep this up, I might retire at 80, so how much time we have left".

"One hour".

"ONE HOUR!? Out of all this success we have ONE HOUR"?

"Who?"

"HEADACHES!, THIS PIG GIVES ME HEADACHES!

"What he wouldn't give for bacon right now".

To Be Continued


	3. The Madness

**I accidentally rushed through part of the story so, instead of six chapters, this story will have four. With only one hour left, Howard and Kittie have to think of something fast before the school returns.**

"This is bad, this is bad, this is bad"!

"Calm down Howard, we only have an hour left".

"WHAT COULD WE DO IN ONE HOUR?!"

"We just need to settle down and think".

"WE DONT HAVE TIME TO SETTLE DOWN AND THINK, INFACT YOU DONT THINK PERIOD!"

"Good point, se should panic".

_Howard and Kittie run around the whole school in a panic, spending at least thirty minutes of their time._

"How much time did we waste"!

"Thirty minutes."

"Wow time flies out the window, we got to think of something to do quick!"

"Stack all the desks into a castle?"

"FOR ONCE IN A LIFETIME, KITTIE YOUR A GENIUS"!

"An Idea?, Goat get the camera!"

"Where?"

_About ten minutes later they finished their desk castle._

"Ok since were done with the castle, who's up for role playing"?

"Who?"

"Ok, to avoid me having a temper tantrum, I'm gonna answer you all beforehand. Us, here in the desk castle, were gonna role play by acting, and yes I'm calm. Their now, can we kindly go on to the game."

_Another ten minutes has passed._

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU WERE OFF CHARACTER GOAT, YOU SHOULD KNOW WHERE EVERYTHING IS KEPT!"

"Don't blame him Howard, it was clearly the cow who messed up his lines".

"Speaking of which, where is that cow?"

_The others saw the cow staring at the clock in the lobby, so they head over to him._

"What are you staring at cow"?

"Who?"

"THE COW YOU SHOOB"!

"Where"?

"NEAR THE CLOCK"!

"Dang"!

"Don't start with me horse".

"Hey look the clock says we have ten minutes left".

"TEN MINUTES"?!

_Howard's phone starts to ring, he picks up the phone and the voice is revealed to be...Randy's._

"Hey Howard"!

"C-C-Cunningham, how was the field trip"?

"It was so BRUCE, Babi and I saw a whale show, went away for a bite, checked out the fish".

"Wow that is Bruce".

_Randy hands Babi the phone._

"Hey Howard, where were you and Kittie, we were starting to think you moved to a different school".

"Oh we were in school alright".

"Quiet!"

_Babi gives Randy back the phone_

"Were on our way back, and Babi and I will see you two in ten minutes".

_Randy hangs up_

"Their coming back".

"What are we gonna do."

"Oh I'll tell you what were gonna do...PANIC OUR BRAINS OUT!

**To Be Continued**


	4. The Countdown

**Here's the last chapter of this story, I'll be back with my first horror story Bad Wonk Haunting. So for brief spoiler, Kittie will not appear in the next FanStory. She will be in Hawaii with her Grandma Ruth. So back to the story, Howard and Kittie have ten minutes to break a school rule before everybody gets back. Apparently, there panicking...Who? Howard and Kittie...Where? In the school...How? THAT DOESNT APPLY IN THIS SENTENCE!...Dang! SHUT UP AD READ THE DARN STORY HORSE!**

"WE HAVE TEN MINUTES TIL EVERYBODY GETS HERE"!

"Who"?

_Annoyed and angry, Howard violently threw the pig out the window...he really flew didn't he._

"ANYONE ELSE WANNA JOIN MR. PIGGY?!"

"Dang!"

_He grabs the horse and throws him out another window. Then Kittie grabs him by the shirt._

"HOWARD ENOUGH WINDOW SMASHING, WE GOTTA THINK OF SOMETHING THAT WERE NOT ALLOWED TO DO!".

"PLAY FOOTBALL IN THE HALLWAYS!"

_Howard left and came back with a football, so he and Kittie tossed around the old pig skin...for 5 seconds._

"LETS DO SOMETHING ELSE"!

"I GOT IT, GO THROUGH PEOPLE'S LOCKERS!"

_Howard and Kittie heart rate was at an all time high, they were rushing through every students locker, including Randy and Babi's. But all failed and the buses arrived at the parking lot._

"THERE HERE!"

"(GASP) A PRANK, ITS OUR ONLY HOPE!"

_At a last resort, Howard tried to put a bucket full of cold water on the school entrance, but he suddenly dropped it._

"CLEAN IT UP!".

_In attempt to grab a mop, they slipped on the wet floor. The school entrance opened and the student proceed to their 7th period class, then Principal Slimovitz realized the two on the floor._

"OH MY GOLLY, you two were the missing students?!"

"Yes".

"And you were left here on school campus without adult supervision?".

"Yes".

"And I'm going to get arrested unless I escape a federal charge?"

"If I were you I'd run".

"Good idea".

_As Principal Slimovitz runs for dear life, Randy and Babi come up to the two._

"So how was your once in a lifetime chance of freedom".

"Bet it beats spending the day at The Whoopi World Discovery Aquatics Center".

"If you excuse us, I'll walk Babi to her 7th period class".

_As Randy and Babi left, Howard and Kittie moral on their day today._

"After all the awesome stuff we did today, I finally figured out what was the number one thing we could've done today."

"And what would that be Howard?"

"It's...WE SHOULDNTVE CAME TO SCHOOL TODAY, I mean if we knew that were gonna be left behind, we could've just stayed at home."

"That is so true Howard, so what do you wanna do now?"

"Ditch 7th period?"

"Where?"

"But first we should return the animals, before the petting zoo calls the police".

"Agreed".

"Who?"

"HOWD YOU GET BACK HERE!"

"Dang!".

"Ok you know what, I'm out".

_Howard raised his hands up and leaves with Kittie, and that's how our story ends._

**Stay reading for my next fanfic, Bad Wonk Haunting. Where Norrisville High School is haunted by a ghost and NO IT IS NOT A DANNY PHANTOM CROSSOVER!**


End file.
